My Lovely White Rose
by OurPeaceableKingdom
Summary: ScotlandXBelarus crack pairing! Belarus goes to pay a visit to Scotland for some good old payback. Even though she came to kill she wasn't prepared for the turn in events! Apperantly Scottie likes a challange! There is some violence, and knives. Some adult themes, seduction, Scotland being a hot guy, drunk scotish and irsih men, and a good amount of course language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: My Lovely White Rose

This is actually my first fan fiction, but I hope you guys like it! Obviously I do not own Hetalia, (but I wish I did).  
If you don't know what Scotland looks like (the pixiv one/the one that is almost cannon) just look up 'hetalia Scotland Images' in google. He is the one with the bright red hair, cigarette, and blue suit with the white crisscross sashes.

**Icludes:  
****-crack pairing between Scotland and Belarus  
****-some mild suggestive themes, and mild language  
-and very sucky accents (I'm sorry but sometimes I got lazy)**

Characters:  
Scotland- Allister  
Belarus- Natalia  
Ireland

I don't own Hetalia, or Scotland (Fan character made by Pixiv) by the way.  
I love you guys, and please reveiw so that I know whether or not I nailed Belarus's character, or if I need any character editing to be done.  
ThAnKs! :D

Okay, I'm gonna be wierd but I would actually recommend listening to music or somthing becuase sometimes it fits with the writing. I'm Sorry! Yes I'm this wierd but I listened to this song called, "Bruises and Bitemarks" when I wrote it and it kinda came alive! Please don't not read it just cuz I said that, I'm just suggesting it!

Haha anyway, I hope you like it! ENJOY!

**_-OurPeaceableKingdom_**

* * *

_**My Lovely White Rose**_

Belarus walked up to the large wooden doors. It had gotten chilly outside, and very dark. Mist still hung in the air as she took a deep breath. She could hear noise inside, a soft glow hung in the mist. She knocked hard on the oak doors. Slowly they swung open.

Ireland stood at the door, trying very hard to keep from falling over.

"What the 'ell do you want?" he sputtered, a nearly empty beer in his clamy hand.

"I need to speak with Scotland, right now," she said with a sharp glance at Ireland.

"Fine fine, come in, –hiccup-."

Now she could see the source of the ruckus. Some of Scotland and Ireland's friends were either drunk, dancing on tables, playing poker, or sprawled on the floor. There were two identical pool tables on either side of the room with a large dusty carpet splitting the sides in two. Chairs and tables lay idle on the floor. She began to walk down the middle of the room towards two more large wooden doors.

"Hey cutie, how bout ya cum on over 'ere?"

"Ya cum on babe, ave a drink."

The drunken men joked as they stumbled over each other.

"Such Jocks" she thought.

"Go through those doors n' then through the next set of doors to talk to Scottie" said Ireland as he walked away.

" But be warned, he aint in a good mood." He yelled over his shoulder.

Belarus took another deep breath of a cocktail of alcohol and smoke. She winced at the pain in her wrist from an incident that had happened earlier. She had kept it well hidden behind bandages and her sleeve but she could now feel the sharp pain as blood pulsed through her hand. She quickly slipped through the larger doors to escape the noisy group.

She shut the doors and leaned against them as her eyes scanned the room.

"I'm guessing this is his kitchen and dinning area," she siged.

There was a row of counters and cabinets at the top right-hand side of the room. They were small and looked pretty well kept, like no one really ever used it. Then at the bottom right-hand corner there was a square table with two chairs on either side. On the left there were two beautiful lounge chairs with wooden arms and legs sitting opposite each other, with a small lamp table in between. The house was fairly old, wooden, and simple to her which took her by surprise. She thought it would be more grand to fit Scotland's bad-ass attitude. Like the room before it also had another old but regal carpet stretching down the center. There it led to two more large doors. But these doors had very intricate wood designs on them, which made them seem very important.

"I guess I should go through those doors like Ireland said." She gave a sigh and wondered if she should go back. A jolt of pain ran through her wrist and up her arm.

"No no, no turning back now. Nobody messes with me like that, and gets away without some payback."

She strutted confidently up to the doors, determined to teach that fucking bastard a lesson.

"I'll make you think twice about what you did."

She pushed on the old wooden doors. They were very heavy and seemed as though they gave a long sigh. She stepped into a better lit room, though it smelled of smoke. There was no carpet in this room, unlike the others, and there were two identical book cases at the back corners. In between them was a smaller door, that probably led to his bedroom. There were two long windows on both the right and left walls, that were covered with dusty, dull curtains. Scotland sat back in his chair with his feet propped on his desk. When he saw who had come to pay him a visit, a polite smile formed on his lips, his bushy red eyebrows slightly raised.

"Well hullo there, what 'ave we here? Ms. Belarus, I wasn't expecting you."

"Shut it Scotland. Don't even try."

Scotland grinned as he exhaled some smoke from his cigar. He pushed the stub of the cigar into the ash tray, killing the red embers. Then he set his feet down and stood up. Scotland walked up to stand infront of Belarus. He was tall and towered over her.

"I hope I didn't upset ya, we wouldn't want that now would we?" He lifted her chin with his hand as if he were inspecting her for emotion.

Belarus pulled out a knife and swiftly jabbed at him. He grabbed her hurt wrist and twisted it. She dropped the knife and let out a yelp.

"Tsk tsk tsk, ya know me better than that. Drop all yer knives."

Belarus gave him a defiant glare. He gave her wrist a sharp twist. She cringed at the strength of his grip.

"Let go," she said through clenched teeth.

Scotland's grin became a frown. "I will when ya drop em."

She began to unsheathe the hidden knives and drop them onto the floor. She had dropped them and looked up at him with cold eyes.

"All of em, love. Or I'll ave to get 'em myself."

She sighed and reached under her dress, slowly unfastening the buckles on her knife garter. She winced at the pain in her wrist. The knives dropped to the floor and Scotland kicked them away. He pulled her into his arms, still tightley gripping her wrist.

"Let go of me you bastard." Spat Belarus.

"Don't struggle it won't do ya any good."

He tightened his grip on her wrist. Then he leaned his lips close to her neck. She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. He pulled her closer and began to tenderly kiss her neck.

"Stop it Allister. It won't work! Get off me."

"I just love the way you say my name" He said as he kissed her jaw.

"Say it again"

"say what?"

"Say my name"

His gloved hand began to twist her wrist. She bit her lip.

"Come on, say it," he said, his face was only inches from hers.

"Stop it, you can't do this to me."

"Say it or I'll twist harder"

His lips brushed her cheek. She let out a gasp as he pulled her wrist behind his back, forcing her to be pressed up against him. His other hand held her waist. His grin widened slightly when he heard her gasp.

"Get off of me!" Her foot hit his shin hard.

"Ouch that hurt! Now cum on, be nice. I'm just trying to seduce you." He said with a hint of imiturity in his voice.

"Get the hell off now!" she began to kick violently.

He swung her around, her back slammed against the wall. She let out a gasp as he gripped her wrist as hard as he could.

"Say it!"

Her whole arm stung with pain from his grip. She began breathing hard, trying to keep from yelping in pain. Trying to keep him from hearing her panicked voice. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She exhaled and shut them tightly.

"Go fuck yourself Scottie." Scotland chuckled at her reply.

"Ya ave'nt changed a bit, love" He smiled, his peircing green eyes met hers.

"Same with you, you still have a temper as I can see." She said with a smirk.

Scotland flung her to the ground and grabbed her collar. She struggled for a breath as the air left her lungs. He held her up, her hands clawed at his arm. HIs eyes had taken on a fierce, crazed look.

"Ya got that right babe"

He leaned over her, his hands pressed on either side of her, eliminating a chance at escape.

"Wha- What do you think your doing?"

"Well what do ya think I'm doin. I thought ya would ave seen this comin."

He pinned her to the ground and began roughly kissing up her neck.

"Struggle all ya want, It'll just be more fun."

"Get off me! Get off now!"

"Say it. Say my name"

"Stop it! Get the hell off!" She bagan to twist violently. She felt the pain pulse through her wrist, but she didn't care anymore. She felt vulnerable without her weapons.

"Say my name!"

"No, I won't! So get off!"

"Then I'll make you scream it." His eyes were purely animalistic green spheres, and his sadistic smile widened at her reply.

"Your SICK, get the hell off, or I'll kill you!"

"And why should I? Its my house, love. What are ya scared? It'll hurt a bit at first but then it just gets better."

He began undoing the back of her dress. She used the last of her strength to kick him off. She painfully staggered up, and swiftly headed towards the two large doors. But he quickly intercepted her and grabbed her wrist, flinging her hard against the wood.

"Where ya goin little missy? We aren't done 'ere yet."

Her good hand hit his jaw, knocking him backwards. Franticly she fumbled at the heavy door handle. To her surprise Scotland quickly recovered. Before she could slip through the door he had grabbed her hips. Then he lifted her over his shoulder and walked to the small door at the back of the room. Her fists pounded his back, as she helplessly struggled against his hold.

"I'm done playin around with ya."

"Where are you taking me? I demand to know!" she tried desperately to wiggle free, but it was no use. Scotland was much stronger than her.

"Oh get down off your high horse Natalia"

"Don't call me that! How dare you use my real name!"

He set her down gently on a bed, which surprised her. It was dark and Scotland had locked the door.

"Now where am I? Where did you take me?"

He leaned over her. She could see his peircing green eyes, and his devilish smile.

"Get away from me you lunatic, I have to go meet brother Russia tomorrow morning!"

He slowly sat up. "Blah blah Russia, That's tomorrow. Right now its tonight," as he tok out a pack of cigarettes.

The light from Scotland's lighter was the only light in the room as he lit a cigarette.

"Turn a light on, I can't see a damn thing. What are you doing?"

"I didn't think such a pretty girl could have such a dirty mouth," he said sarcastically.

She began buttoning up the back of her dress. She was waiting until his back was turned to run for the door. She shivered as his gloved hand gently grabbed her wrists. A belt tied her hands together.

"Wha-What the hell? What are you doing? Stop it!" she said as she franticly tried to free her hands.

He began to unbutton the back of her dress again. His gloved hand moved her hair away from her face. She could again feel the Scott's hot breath on her skin. His lips traveled up towards hers.

"I love you Natalia"he wispered. She could smell the smoke from his lips, and goose bumps appeared on her skin, as he kissed her.

"Shut up... just shut up! You don't mean it!" she screamed at him. This was rediculous! If he really loved her she wouldn't be kept prisoner to his sick games.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't hurt me like this," she fumed.

"Love hurts, Natalia" he said inbetween kisses.

Belarus could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She never cried in front of others, but then again she had never been taken advantage of like this. Scotland was a sick man to play with her feelings like that. He told her he loved her! For that she was going to kill him. He took the cigarette between his fingers, and his lips touched hers.

"Natalia…"

She tensed up as his hand lifted up her chin. Scotland gently laid her flat onto the bed. She tried to hold her breath to keep the tears from falling in front of him. She had bruises all over her body from the fight. He had one hand on her waist and the other held her wrist.

"I love you. You're my white rose, love. Your skin is white and soft like the petals of a rose. You're as elegant as a rose, but you've got thorns. I can't get close to you. Every time I try one of us gets hurt. They keep you safe and protected from everyone else, Natalia."

He let a little laugh escape his mouth.

She laughed too.

"That was pretty cheesy, I didn't know you had a soft side" She scoffed.

"Ya but I've got ya now, and I'm going to keep ya."

He leaned in, his strong body gently held her close. He lessend his grip on her wrist. She could feel his heat, as he kissed her. He had one hand on her lower back and the other gripping her wrist, a cigarette between his fingers. She lay there like a doll unable to move away. He flipped her on her stomach, then took the cigarette and pressed it onto her lower back, where he had reopened her dress. She cringed at the pain. He began kissing up from her lower back to her neck.

"Don't do this Scotland. Get off me! I don't want you, Russia is the only one for me!" She squirmed trying to break free.

"That's ok, as long as I get you before him."

"No, stop it! Get off me you perv!"

He stroked her hair away from her face.

"Natalia you're a white rose. Russia doesn't want you, he wants a Sunflower."

"Just let me figure out my emotions on my own! I'm not your property! I don't love you!"

Scotland stopped and sat up. Belarus stayed perfectly still on the bed. Scotland's fist came down hard next to her face, into the bed. Belarus let a tear slide down her cheek. Now his breathing was hard, his temper began to flare up.

"Why can't you just love me? Why does no one feel the same way about me?" He said through clenched teeth.

Belarus did not move but held her breath, keeping the tears in. Scotland got up and swung his fist, knocking a vase off the bedside table. It smashed against the ground, sending glass shards across the floor. He stood next to the bed panting.

"Just leave…."

Belarus franticly wiggled her wrists out of the notted belt. She walked to the door. But then hesitated as if she wanted to say something, and then quickly left the room.

As she left she heard a smash, and loud thumps against the wall. She fixed her dress and hurridley walked out of his office. Now the other men had left, the room they were in was a mess. She stepped over beer bottles, and chairs as she made her exit. She didn't really know if the trains were still running for back home, she just wanted to get out of there. It was just about pitch black now as she began the treck to the train station, which was about a mile away. After walking for a bit, she quickly realized that the Scottish woods were extremely creepy, so she crossed her arms and held her shaking body. Mist now hung in the air as she walked along the narrow forest path. Soon she would be able to sort out her feelings about Scotland, and see her beloved bother.

* * *

YAYYY I'm really excited! This is my first fanfiction ever! Hope you like it!

PLeaSe ReVeIW!

_**-OurPeaceableKingdom**_


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in the Mist

_**Chapter 2: Lost in the**_** Mist**

Belarus leaned up against a tree standing at the side of the path. It was almost pitch black outside, a chilly fog nipped at her ankles. A long, shaky sigh escaped her mouth.

Just earlier she had visited Scotland's house to 'get even'. Sadly it didn't turn out the way she had planned, and she had left in too much of a hurry to grab a coat. Her wrist stung with pain. And she didn't have her knives. Slowly she slid down to the ground and shivered. Now her cloths were damp from the freezing fog as it clung to her. She needed some time to unscramble her feelings.

Before now she had felt pure anger towards the red-headed country for breaking her wrist, messing up her plans to kill him and trying to seduce her. But now she wasn't sure what she felt. No one had ever told her they loved her before. But it was from Scotland so it didn't matter.

She felt confused and exhuasted. Then she shook herself off, and slowly stood up. Her trembling hands patted off the dirt on her dress and then she looked up at the trees. Now it had become pitch black, and odd sounds came from the dark and mysterious woods.

She walked on and on down the little path. It felt longer much than before. Mist hung thickly in the air, so much so that she could no longer see if she had accidentally strayed off the small dirt path, and so she wandered helplessly through the dark forest. Her whole body ached from the bruises and the harsh, frigid air. She felt fatigued from the long trip, the visit to Scotland, the fighting, and the long walk in the freezing cold.

"Where the hell am I?"

She leaned up against a nearby tree, and ran a hand through her hair. She shut her eyes, but remembered that she had her phone in her pocket, so she quickly took it out and looked at the time. 12:34 am. It was already half past midnight. She dialed Russia's number and waited for him to pick up. Her hands were shaking and she was shivering all over. No answer. She tried again, but no luck.

"Curse this damn phone! Brother Russia pick up!" she yelled into the darkness.

There was utter silence around her. She took deep breaths of the frigid air, trying to stave off the feeling of exhaustion. She looked at her phone again.

"No way am I calling him. That red-headed brute can go jump off a cliff for all I care."

Curse her head! His face filled her thoughts. His emerald eyes, his messy scarlet red hair. The way he held her close to him, his warm kisses. She was surprised with her thoughts, and disgusted. Before she was absorbed into her thoughts she shook herself off quickly and decided she would try Lithuania's number. He would run to her side in a heart beat. She tried his number, but like Russia's there was no answer. She swore under her breath. Now she could at least see the stars. She would have tried Ukraine, if she could magically afford a phone. So instead of fretting about it, she just walked along looking for the small dirt path.

Now Belarus ached all over from the cold walk. Her wrist was now purple and black form Scotland's iron grip, and her nose began to run. Now she was feeling pretty hopeless. She took her phone and began to dial the person she never would ask help from. Well, never unless she was in this situation. She remembered leaving there in a huff, and she knew he probably wouldn't pick up. It wasn't often that she admitted defeat, but she decided that she would swallow her pride, and ask, or else she would freeze to death. She heard the ringing stop and Scotland's voice over the phone.

"What the Hell do ya want?" He huffed into the phone. He had actually picked up!

She was surprised and didn't say anything back for a second. Shivers ran up and down her spine, and she shook violently. She cleared her throat and spoke into the phone, trying not to let her voice shake.

"Hello, this i-is Belarus… I think I'm lost after trying to walk to the main road after I left. I was wondering if you could come maybe find me. I mean I d-don't' need your help, i-it would just be convenient if-"

Nothing. Was the damn guy even listening? She heard the phone hang up. She stood there with her phone still to her ear. For a moment she stood, alone, in the damp, cold, feezing cold, in a creepy forest.

"I'm going to _KILL_ that son of a Bitch! Who does he think he is? He can't just _LEAVE_ me out here!"

Her foot hit hard on a nearby tree. She just began punching it until her good hand hurt. Her breath came unsteadily in between shivers."I mean, I'm not asking for a prince charming..."

After a while of just leaning against a tree she slid down to the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. She felt defeated, and helpless. She shut her eyes tightley, letting sleep fall over her. Her breathing softened as the forest sounds and smells enveloped her.

* * *

Scotland was pacing around his room, a new cigarette between his fingers. He took a deep breath of the smoke and exhaled it in little puffs. He kept angrily stomping back and forth. He always had a cigarette on hand, especially when his temper flared up. He took another drag at the cigarette and fell backwards onto the bed. Slowly he exhaled the smoke and closed his eyes. He put his hand on his face and rubbed his temples, trying to sooth a migrane.

"Belarus had some nerve to come here and try and kill me. What a Bitch." he said exasperatedly.

He snuffed out his cigarette in the palm of his hand. Why did she have to be so attractive, especially when she was trying to kill him? He ran his hand through his messy red hair, and scoffed. He could go to the pub and find some other blonde to play with. He got up off his bed and threw a final punch at the wall. He lit another cigarette and walked into his office. It was a mess, what with all the fighting that had gone on. He began picking up papers off the floor and put them on the desk. Then he picked up the knives she had dropped on the floor, and shoved them in a drawer in his desk. He pulled out the knife that Belarus had stabbed into his desk. He opened the desk drawer and tossed it in with the others. He sat in his chair and put his legs onto the desk. Slowly he took another deep breath of the smoke and exhaled it as he began to close his eyes. He leaned back his head, and had just gotten comfirtable when he heard his cell phone ringing on the desk. He frustratedly leaned forward and grabbed his phone. He didn't bother looking at who was calling; he just needed to vent his anger.

"What the hell do you want?" he answered grumpily.

The phone was silent. Then he heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello, this i-is Belarus….I think I'm lost after trying to walk to the main road after I left. I was wondering if maybe you could come find me. I mean I d-don't need your help, i-it would just be convenient if-"

He paused. Then he hung up.

"Who does she think she is? She storms out on me, then wants me to cum save her! That gurl has sum nerve."He sighed and got out of his seat. He grumpily pulled his coat off the coat rack and stormed out the door.

He trudged down the path in the dark, fog clung to his coat. These were the kind of nights he grew up in. He could see the stars, as he began walking down the dirt path. A fairy floated towards him with a small lamp in her hand.

"Alba! Is something wrong?"

"Yea, hey you seen a blonde girl around here?"

The fairy shook her head.

"She's got a purple dress on, and a bow on top of her head."

The fairy shook her head again.

"Well thanks, if ya see her, cum find me."

The little fairy didn't move, but rubbed her head. Her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"Oh oh, I did see a girl walking down the path. I'll show you where I last saw her."

The fairy quickly fluttered down the path, Scotland was not far behind. Soon they had reached a very thin section of the path. The fairy flew low, showing Scotland a trail of flattened grass. They walked for a long time, following the sighns. Then they stopped after the trail stopped. They looked around but saw nothing. Scotland sighed. The fairy turned towards him.

"Here take my lantern. You look around for her."

The fairy passed the tiny lantern to him, setting it down in his palm.

"Um, thanks."

The fairy nodded and went back through the trail. Scotland had only walked a bit deeper into the forest, when he saw a small huddled up figure pushed up against the trunk of a tree. He walked up until he was standing over the huddled figure. Beautiful white-blonde hair fell delicately over Belarus's shoulders. Little drops of dew clung to the strands, shimmering in the moon light. Her pale skin reflected the soft light, making her glow like an angel. Slowly he leaned down and put a hand to her cheek, it was pretty cold, maybe a bit too cold. Gently he cradled her bridal style, then he lifted her up, holding her close, and began the treck back home, through the mist.

Once they arrived he carried the sleeping beauty into his dark room, gently setting her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and leaned over her. His lips pressed against her cheek, and he whispered "I love you Natalia." He knew she couldn't hear him, but he thought maybe she would dream of him. Slowly he stood up walked over to the coat rack. He took off his coat and hung it up, then he slid off his shoes. By now his cigarette had become very short, so he pushed it into the ash tray on his night stand. Then he took off his shirt and pants, and slowly slid into his bed next to Belarus. He was so exhausted and cold from the long walk. His body ached slightly as he tried to get comfortable. He yawned sleepily as his eyes began to close, letting the darkness surround him.

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter isn't very good but I kinda wrote it at 2:00 in the morning. DoN't AsK wHy.  
Anyways, I hope this chapter gives you a feel for the soft side of Scotland. But don't fret, the next chapter will be more entertaining! If you have any tips for me put it in your reveiw!

Please Reveiw!  
_**-OurPeacableKingdom**_


	3. Chapter 3: Slippers and Thorns

_**Chapter 3: Slippers and Thorns**_

"Ugh I feel like I fell off a cliff." Belarus groaned as she tossed and turned in the scarlet bed.

Slowly her eyes opened, and she saw soft morning light shinning through a nearby window. She squinted at the brightness, and sat up. She rubbed her back as she slid out of bed. Out of bed. Whose bed was she in? She looked around the dark room, and saw the familiar furniture. She was in Scotland's room! Franticly she looked around, trying to remember what had happened the night before. She gave herself a quick pat down to make sure everything was accounted for.

"Oh good, I'm still wearing cloths." She sighed in relief.

She quickly slipped on some slippers that were sitting next to the bed. They were large, so they were probably Scotland's. Where was he anyways?  
She shuffled to the door, being careful not to step on any of the glass still on the floor. She wanted an explanation of exactly what had happened last night. She quietly slid through the door into his office. She could see large craters in the wall where Scotland had probably let out his anger. She shuffled to the two large oak doors that led into the kitchen area. She took a deep breath of smoky air and opened the door. She slid through the door, turning to shut them when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. She let out a gasp and turned around to see her attacker. Scotland's face was only inches away from hers, a sadistic smile played across his face. She could feel the heat from the tip of his cigarette.

"Well well, sleepin beauty's finally woken up."

"Get off me." She said sourly as she pushed him away.

"Now thats no way to treat someone who saved your pretty little ass, after what ya did."

"I didn't do anything! It was your fault!" she snapped.

He smiled his mischievous smile at her reply. Now that he wasn't right in her face she could actually see the rest of him. He ran a hand through his messy red hair. She realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants. He stood there in his Scotish flag boxers with a suggestive smile on his face. She froze.

"Whuts wrong? You never seen a guy in boxers before?"

He took a step forward towards her. She took a step back.

"Go put some cloths on you perv!"

"Ya say that like I'm France. And it's my house, I can do whut ever I want."

He leaned down and blew a puff of smoke in her face. She coughed a bit, and waved it away. He laughed, then walked over to the small kitchen in the corner. He took out two plates and set them on the table. Belarus cautiously shuffled over to the table. She hadn't noticed before but he was cooking breakfast when she had walked in earlier.

"Do you even know how to cook?" she said coldly as she sat down.

"Of course I do!" He said pleasantly, as he put some eggs and a piece of toast on each of their plates.

"See I can cook."

"These are just plain eggs and a piece of toast." She frowned down at the plain meal.

"Hey just be happy I'm feedin ya."

He pulled out the seat and pushed his cigarette into the ash tray. Belarus watched as he shoveled his food into his mouth. She had barley touched hers.

He noticed. "Whut, ya aren't hungry?"

"No... I want to know exactly happened last night." Her greyish purple eyes didn't leave his, as if they were inspecting his face for lies.

He sighed and set down his fork.

"Ya came over, tried to stab me, refused to sleep with me, and then I kicked everyone out."

"Ya ya, I know that. What I mean is what happened when you brought me back… did you… ya know…"

He smiled, and laughed heartily. Belarus just looked at him, waiting for a direct answer.

"Haha, you should've seen your face. I'm not part of the bad touch trio. No no, you were sound asleep! I just put you in my bed cuz ya looked cold."

Belarus sighed with relief. She was staring down at the plate of cold food. When she looked up again Scotland's deep emerald eyes were locked with hers. A small smirk hung at the edges of his lips.

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like whut?" His smirk widened a little.

"Like that! Stop it."

He laughed a bit, but his gaze stayed steady.

Belarus shot a glare at him and stood up. She picked up her plate and walked over to the counter, and set it down. Scotland's gaze followed her. He turned around in his seat and put his elbows on the back of the chair. She leaned against the cabinet, arms crossed, her eyes still locked with his. A frown appeared on her face. They sat there for a moment locked in a staring contest. What was he thinking? What's with that obnoxious grin on his face? Then he looked down at her feet.

"Are those mine?"

"Yea, but I only used them because there was still glass from the vase you smashed in your room."

"You look so cute with 'em on." His grin widened as he stood up.

Belarus frowned and kicked off the slippers. She shot another glare at him.

"Oh and now you're angry with me. Your so adorable when ya pout."

He picked up his plate and walked over to the counter. Then he set it down and then turned to Belarus. He twirled a piece of her hair and leaned his head close to hers. Gently he held her waist before she could move away. His smile turned into a devilish grin, and his emerald eyes locked onto hers.

"How about we finish what we started, love?"

Belarus pushed his face away with her free hand.

"Get off me. I need to find my shoes. Then I'm leaving for good."

She slipped through his hands, and walked swiftly through the doors to his office.

Scotland sighed and took a drag off his cigarette. He kicked the slippers to the side and followed after her. Why couldn't she just play along? Once he got what he wanted he wouldn't bother with her anymore.

He walked into his room and leaned against the door frame. She was crouched by the bed, scanning the floor for her shoes. She must have kicked them off when she was sleeping. She looked under the bed, and then sat down on top of it. She was tearing off the covers when Scotland saw his chance. He shut the doors behind him, and locked them, then carefully made his way over to the bed behind her.

"Ugh there they are." she said as her hand reached for them.

Belarus sat up and looked behind her. Scotland was on his hands and knees on the bed, leaning over her. She gasped and turned around. She franticly tried to scramble off the bed but Scotland was too fast. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. He pinned her down and leaned down, kissing her lips. When she didn't return the kiss he twisted her wrist. To Scotland's surprise a fist slammed into his jaw, and he tumbled backwards. Belarus scrambled franticly off the bed, and ran strait for the door. She didn't care if she cut her feet on the glass, she just wanted out. Her shoulder slammed into the door and began fumbling for the lock. Scotland was right behind her. He twisted her around and gripped her neck, pinning her against the door. He leaned in until their lips almost touched.

He whispered into her ear. "I'm done playing around Natalia."

His hand slid to the back of her dress, slowly unfastening the back. Her dress slid down onto her hips. Belarus's hand flashed past his eyes, and he felt a cold blade graze the skin on his neck. Warm blood trickled down his neck.

"Damn it, that bitch must have grabbed a knife when she passed through my office." He thought.

He clenched his teeth. Their eyes were locked, her gaze could have shattered diamond. She held the knife to his neck, while he held her neck to the door.

" Ya wouldn't do it, love. Your not strong enough."

"If I can make Russia cower in fear, who says I can't kill you?"

"I do."

He leaned forward, began gently kissing her on the lips. The knife pressed deeper into his skin as a warning.

The Scott's warm blood slid down his neck and down to his chest, but he kept on kissing her. She once again felt his hot, smokey breath on her skin, his hands moved to her waist. Belarus was frozen. "What was he doing?" Her blade was pressed to his skin, but he acted as if he didn't feel a thing. He kept on kissing her, even though she didn't return it. Why was he holding her so close even when she had a knife to his neck? Didn't he even feel the pain?

"Why do you do this? You let me cut your neck until it bled for a kiss. For a kiss from me." She was uterly confused, her face was placid.

"Remember when I told ya that you were a white rose? Well now you've cut me with your thorns, but it was worth it. Cuz now I've gotten close to you Natalia, so now you're all mine. I love you."

"Y-you did it because you loved me?"

She didn't know what to do. Emotions welled up inside her chest. She felt alone, confused, and vulnerable. Her head was overwhelmed with feelings that she couldn't understand. She had never felt this feeling before, not even when she was with her love, Russia. She felt weird, and slightly warm inside.

The knife fell to the ground, as she let Scotland's strong arms pull her closer. A tear ran down her cheek, but he wiped it away. She lifted her head to return the kiss.

"I love you too, Allister."

Their lips locked, and tears of happiness streamed down her face. Her one hand gently tussled his scarlet hair, the other was on his strong shoulder. Scotland held her in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. A then he pulled off her dress.

That night Scotland finnished what he started with Belarus.

* * *

Please Reveiw and tell me whether you liked it or not. If you didn't like somthing in it tell me about it and I will definatley fix it. Also please excuse any incorrect grammar! I love love/hate relationships! ANy WaYs Thanks so much! XD

_**~OurPeaceableKingdom**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

_**Chapter 4: The Morning After **_

Soft morning light shown through the tall windows onto the scarlet bed, glass shimmered on the floor. Scotland held Belarus in his arms, delicately wrapped in the soft sheets. Belarus was still fast asleep, her head gently lay on Scotland's chest. The soft light hit her hair, making the white-blonde hair shimmer like a halo. He gazed at the small figure next to him, her chest rose and fell steadily as she slept. She was beutiful when she slept, but he liked her better when she was screeming his name.

He turned his head towards the door, when he heard someone stomping in his office. He sighed, 'Who the hell is that?'. He silently prayed for the person to not come to the door. God must not have heard, because an angry Ireland came storming in.

"Hey who the hell took me wallet? Scotland, ya better not hav-"

Ireland's eyes met with a very angry Scottish man's glare. Then Ireland looked over and saw a familiar girl in bed with the angry Scott. Then he saw all the glass on the floor, and the cloths. And then he swiftly turned around and shut the door.

Ireland walked back into Scotland's office, and then back to the kitchen. He knew Scotland wouldn't be very happy with him for busting in on him when he was with a girl. But usually the girls Scotland was with were usually from a pub, or were girls that he would never meet up with again. That girl was familiar, and he was sure had seen her here the night before when Scotland let him have a party. But then again he was really drunk then so he couldn't be sure. He looked through the bottles of beer in Scotland's fridge and grabbed one. He wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere so he thought 'What the hell?' He was kinda interested in the whole thing because of the whole scene in his office and bedroom. And she had white-blonde hair! He didn't think Scottie went for blondes. And what was with all the glass on the ground? It was all pretty strange to him.

"I think I'll just hang around, maybe mess with Scottie's head while I'm at it. And find my damn wallet."

Belarus's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight hit her eyes. She fidgeted a bit, and then rolled onto her back. Scotland had his head propped up on his elbow, watching her. He grinned and said,

"Mornin sleepin beauty."

She yawned and stretched then rolled onto her side, facing him.

"Good morning Allister." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Before she could pull away he kissed her on the lips. When the kiss finally broke apart she rolled her eyes at him.

"She totally forgot about Russia. I'm just that good in bed I guess." He thought, only boosting his already inflated ego.

Then he slid out of bed and pulled on some boxers. He ran his hand through his messy red hair, as he put a cigarette between his lips. Then he lit it and took a deep breath of the smoke. He leaned against the wall and exhaled. Belarus wrapped a scarlet blanket around her and slid off the bed. She brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair from her face and looked over at Scotland.

"Hey, could I borrow your shower?"

"Yea, it's that door right there." He pointed to an oak door in between two book cases. She hadn't seen it before because it was practically hidden by the two large book cases in the already dim room.

Belarus opened the door and walked into a large bathroom. The counters were dark granite, with a large mirror hanging on the wall over them. On the opposite wall was a large marble tub, and a good sized glass shower in the corner. Belarus opened the glass door and turned on the hot water. The scarlet sheets fell to the floor, as she stepped into shower.

Scotland took another puff of smoke and walked into his office. He had some business to attend to with a little snoop, named Ireland. He walked into the kitchen area, where Ireland sat drinking a bottle of beer. Scotland calmly walked over to Ireland and took the seat across from him. His dark green piercing eyes watched as Ireland took a sip form his beer.

"So I see ya found your self a pretty little lady. I didn't know you went for the soft and delicate type." Ireland scoffed.

Scotland's gaze turned icy, a strained grin appeared on his lips.

"She's definitely not the delicate type, little brother. I'm not sure who your talkin about but that 'pretty little lady' in there is Russia's little sister, Belarus. She tried to kill me the night ya had your party."

Ireland's sarcastic smile faded to a frown. His bushy eyebrows furrowed, and he set down his beer.

"Hey Alba, are ya sure you should be messin around with Russia's little sister?"

Scotland leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the table.

"Eh don't worry about me, I can handle Russia. He probably would be grateful that she won't be chasin him around anymore."

Ireland got up and pushed in his chair. "Well, do ya think maybe Wales, North Ireland, and Britain should know… ya know… just in case ya need some help with Russia or somthin?"

Scotland took his feet off the table, and sat up, looking straight in Ireland's eyes.

"No. I'll be fine. I don't want them to start messin with my personal life and all that. They don't know anything when it comes to women."

Ireland scratched his head, and walked to the door. He looked back and gave a nod to Scotland. His older brother must be fearless to get with someone that crazy. Then he sighed and walked through the doors and down the hall. He reached the front doors and opened them to find Russia standing at the door. His bright green eyes widened and he froze.

"H-hello there Mr. Russia," he stammered as he tried to stand up straight and tall.

"Well hello there Mr. Ireland. I am here to find my little sister Belarus, da. Do you know where she may be?" he said with an innocent smile.

Ireland was frozen solid. What was he supposed to say to him? He couldn't lie and say she wasn't there? Dammit Scotland why do you do this to me!

"Um let me get Scotland," he squeaked as he swiftly turned and walked back towards his older brother.

* * *

Scotland played with the beer cap on the table. He wasn't nervous about Russia, though he knew he would have to face him eventually. Lucky for him that wouldn't be any time soon. He sighed and shut his eyes for a second. He had just about relaxed when suddenly, Ireland busted into the room, with eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. He could see something was wrong by the way Ireland visibly shook, and the way his voice wavered.

"Scotland you're in deep shit now! RUSSIA'S HERE!"

* * *

Oh Ireland, your so great. I'm still writing, Yayy! Sorry for kinda stopping there. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to end. But then I decided there has to be some humor here so thats where Ireland came in. Thanks for your reveiws! Keep it up you guys! XD

_**~OurPeaceableKingdom**_


	5. Chapter 5: Glass on the floor

Erg, I am having major writers block! My sister keeps telling me to write though so here it goes. Meggy, if your reading this, you suck. Love ya.

PLEASE when you review, tell me if you like the direction this story is going, because I have no clue on what to do with it. Thanks!

_**~OurPeaceableKingdom**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Glass on the Floor**_

"Shit."

Ireland's eyes looked as if they had just glazed over.

"Alba, that's all ya can say! Your gunna get yourself killed! Why do ya stress me out like this? You're givin me gray hair here!"

"Shut up already, you're over reacting. Let me ask Belarus what I should do. It's her problem too, so it's her choice. Plus I don't wanna be the one ta deal with Russia."

Ireland stood dumbfounded at Scotland's words. How can he be so calm? And where the hell is my wallet? I bet that silver haired she-demon has it. I'll have to investigate later, focus on the problem at hand!

Scotland took his feet off the table, and stood up. He left Ireland there and walked back to his room. Then he leaned against the bathroom door, and gave it a quick knock. Before Belarus could reply, he had already let himself in. She gave an embarrassed squeak, and quickly covered herself with a towel.

"Shouldn't you know not to bust in on someone like that!"

"I knocked."

She gave a frustrated sigh in reply to Scotland's immaturity, a slight tint of pink shown on her porcelain cheeks. He was now walking up to her, as she walked backwards avoiding those piercing emerald eyes.

"Stop it." She said as she backed up against the wall.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You're so beautiful." He smiled his devilish grin, as he placed both his hands on either side of her head, trapping her. His face was only inches from hers, and she breathed in his sent. He smelled of smoke, musk, and alcohol, with a hint of an earthy sent. For some reason she loved it. She finally met his eyes with an extremely icy glare. It seemed to faze him, because he sighed and stood straight, releasing her from his trap.

" Fine fine, I'll restrain myself… for now." His eyes briefly flashed to hers, a mysterious grin played on his lips. She quickly looked away, avoiding those mysterious deep green eyes.

"Now's not the time to be messin around. I came in to tell you that Russia is here."

Her eyes darted to his as she took in a swift breath. She had for gotten all about Russia. How did she forget about RUSSIA? She could feel mixed emotions all jumbled up in her chest. Why was she so attracted to that good-for-nothing, immature, drunk? She felt worried about what Russia would think, angry towards Scotland for messing with her head like this, and confused, embarrassed, and sick. Most of all, she was angry with herself. She felt so weak and vulnerable in his arms. What had happened to her? Scotland had turned her into a totally different person. Originally she had come to kill, but now she wasn't sure what she should do. Stress began to build in her chest, and her heart beginning to beat faster. And for some weird reason she loved it. She loved the little game they played. Even this thought had surprised her.

"Natalia, we don't have time to-"

"Don't say my name!" She snapped.

"Don't say anything. Just shut up! Why have you done this to me? I don't even know who I am anymore!" she nearly screamed at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest now, and she could feel adrenaline pumping through her body.

"I'm the one at fault here? You're the one who tried to kill me!"

Belarus ran out the door, slamming it on her way out. Scotland was still for a second, trying to sort out what had just happened. Then his temper flashed him out of his confused state, and he rushed to the door. Belarus was quickly throwing on her cloths. She turned and saw Scotland fuming, and immediately ran towards the door. Her hand was only inches from the door knob, when a large hand crushed her wrist, making her gasp in pain. Both of them froze, staying steady in their positions.

"Let go of me you bastard." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why should I? If I did you would just run off with your beloved Russia."

She turned piercing eyes like knives toward him. She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists.

"Damn it let GO!" She spat. She didn't want to see him, or hear him. She knew what he said was getting to her.

"You said you loved me! Was that a lie?" He yelled, his deep earthy green eyes locked to hers.

Both were still frozen. Scotland was waiting for a reply. Tense moments passed, before either of them even dared move. All that was heard was the heavy breaths coming from their mouths. Belarus looked away, letting her gaze drift to the glass on the floor.

"Yes."

It was barely a whisper, but Scotland heard it loud and clear. He wasn't sure of what exactly he had just heard. More tense moments passed in the dim room. Then Scotland slowly loosened his grip on her wrist, which was now purple and bruised. Before she could go he just held her soft, slender fingers in his large hands. Then Belarus quickly thrust the door open, and took a quick look back at the man she had just crushed. Then she shut the door behind her without a second glance, and ran to the safety of her big brother Russia.

* * *

Scotland stood staring at the floor, his arms hanging limply at his sides. Then he sat on the edge of his messy bed, and hung his head. He covered his face with his hands, and shut his eyes. The morning light hit the glass near his feet, making it shimmer. Angrily he kicked it away with his bare feet, because of how much it reminded him of her shiny silvery hair. A mix of pure anger, and sadness washed over him in his sorry state. He had never had a girl break his heart, he felt utterly defeated, and worthless. Even so, he loved her, and now he had let the girl he loved get away.

* * *

Finally! Done with that chapter! Sorry for taking forever, I'm doing an extra class in the summer to get some credits done.  
Well I hope you liked it! I feel like that was a pretty good chapter, lots of angst, stress, mixed feelings. I hope it didn't feel rushed, I just can't write long chapters about one situation. Anyways, Please reveiw so that I know if I should edit it a bit or whatever. I'm thinking about maybe mushing chapter 4 and 5 together becuase chapter 5 is so short. And a big thanks for all the people that have reveiwed, or added this as your favorite stroy, and all the people that liked it!

_**~OurPeaceableKingdom**_


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Hearts like Hangovers

_**Chapter 6: Broken Hearts are like Hangovers**_

Northern Ireland's ear was pressed to the dark wood. Underneath him was Ireland, who was doing the same thing, and Wales crouched with his ear to the door on the very bottom.

"Why should we even bother? He's a bloody git who wastes his money on beer and cigarettes. He deserves it!" whined an agitated British man.

Britain never liked to see his brothers, maybe except Wales, but it still put him in a bad mood. He was dragged here by them, because they were worried about that good for nothing, irresponsible, slacking, piece of Scottish ass they call a big brother.

"SHHHHHHhhhhh!"

Britain sighed at his older brothers. They were completely absorbed in listening for some sign that Scotland was still alive. After another hour of fretting about their oldest brother they finally decided on the next course of action.

"We're going in!"

"Can't we just wait for him to die of depression?"

"NO STUPID, we are goin' in to SAVE 'im, not kill 'im." argued Ireland.

"Fine, lets get it over with." sighed Britain in defeat. He had found over the years he had lived with his older brothers, that it was useless to argue.

Slowly, they turned the knob on the door, and squeaked the door open slightly. They weren't very stealthy at all, but Scotland was probably dead asleep. Once they were in the dark room, they shut the door and turned to see the state of the situation. His room looked as if it were ransacked, clouded glass was strewn across the floor, and his bed had no covers on it except for the large huddled shape lying in the middle (It looked like a cocoon!). All the curtains were closed, the ashtray was on the floor, and his dresser was in disarray. The atmosphere in the room was even worse. It felt like a cloud of depression hung over their heads, trying to suffocate them.

"Wow," whispered North Ireland.

The brothers were taken aback by the scene. For a moment they feared the worst. Cautiously Ireland tiptoed over the shards of glass to his oldest brother, who was curled up in a ball. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, he would have laughed at this. And if this wasn't his invincible older brother, Alba. He was afraid to look under the sheets, because he was afraid of what he would see. He didn't want to see his older brother under these sheets, he wanted it to be someone else, and then he would see Alba waltz in, like the big confident bastard he usually is. But this wasn't a figment of his imagination, and he knew who it was under those sheets. He just didn't want to believe this was the same person. He always believed Alba was invincible, no one could touch him. He was sly, fun, confident, and caring, in his own way. But this sad, heap of pure hate, and sadness was in fact his big brother. His hand shakily reached for the covers edge.

"Hey Alba, get up already" he said softly, so that he didn't get a fist in his face.

His fingers gripped the edge of the scarlet sheet, and tugged it off. There lay his older brother, sprawled on the bed, in his boxers, and some 5'oclock shave on his face. He then rolled over, groaning, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Damn it Ireland. Go get me a beer." He growled as he rolled back onto his side.

"Its mid afternoon, and ya aven't left your room for three days. You smell like a rottin' pig, and ya aven't even eatin a real meal. Stop sulking, and try to get up." Said Ireland sternly.

For all his effort he got a weak glare from the scott before he went back to sleep.

"GET UP ALREADY! You are goin' to die in here if ya shut yerself in here any longer!"

"That sounds dandy." Replied Scotland with weak sarcasm.

Ireland had had enough of his brother's moping around. He grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bed. Scotland fell on the ground, and only moaned sleepily. I guess being depressed is exhausting. Ireland sighed angrily, then went to the lights and turned all of them on.

"Turn em off, god damn it! Its too bright!" moaned Scotland who was franticly trying to block the light out with his palms.

"GOOD! NOW GET YER LAZY ASS UP ALREADY!" shouted Ireland. He wasn't known to be patient with his brothers.

"Oh god shut up! Too loud!" whispered the Scott, angrily.

In the background Britain and North Ireland were giggling at the sad state of their oldest brother.

"What are ya drunk?" laughed North Ireland.

"no, please…. Just shut up." Growled Scotland.

Northern Ireland was holding his stomach, laughing heartily. Britain tried to hold in the laughter with a twitchy smile. Scotland sat up and squinted a glare at them. Britain couldn't hold it in, and he began laughing hard too. Ireland sighed at his obnoxious brothers.

Scotland got up and walked to the door to his office. When he passed in between the two laughing, he gave them each a punch in the gut, and kept walking. Looks like his strength wasn't affected. The two immediately stopped their cackling, and held their stomachs in pain. This brought a little smile to Scotland's face, one they hadn't seen in a while.

"I'm hungry." He said matter-o-fact-ly, and walked out the door.

Ireland sighed at his pitiful brothers, and walked after Scotland.

* * *

Belarus sat in her favorite chair with a knife and a knife sharpener. She liked for them to be so sharp that they would slice through almost anything. The chair stood next to a window in her room that looked out onto a lake, with beautiful white flowers embroidering the edges. She sighed lightly at the thought of a particular white flower. No, at the thought of the one who told her about a particular white flower. But she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to be reminded of what had happened. So she shoved it to the back of her head, and busied herself with sharpening her knives to perfection. She took out the next one from the ones she had grabbed from that one person's house. This was her favorite one; she had gotten it when she was younger, from her father. As she turned it over in her hand she realized this one also had blood on it. The thought came back to her, bringing with it guilt, and sadness. The blood was her fault, but she didn't want to remember. So in a fit of anger, she threw it across the room, impaling it into her bed's headboard.

"I don't want it there either." She sighed as she turned her head to look back to the peaceful lake. This was where her mind could wander; this was where she felt at peace. But something was different, and her mind couldn't wander freely. Just when she would begin to feel at peace, a wave of quilt, or sadness would wash over her thoughts, uncovering the ones she had tried so hard to forget.

"Oh well, it will take time. I will eventually forget." She said to herself. She just had to stay far away from Scotland, no wait, she didn't know who that was. She had to avoid that one person she didn't want to see.

"I'll think of Russia" she smiled, as her mind went to the dreams of her eventual wedding with Russia. When she thought of him she could just picture her in her gown and him in his suit, and his kiss. But now she couldn't. She would picture that scene but instead of a smile on her face, she would see a frown. She didn't seem happy anymore in her thoughts, not with Russia. She felt so alone, she had no where to go, no where to escape the thoughts. Sleep was the best option, but even then she may dream. She felt another wave of quilt and grief, so she abruptly stood up and walked to her bed. If she couldn't be awake without thinking about that someone, she would at least try to sleep. Then she laid back on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. To her misfortune she was only looking at the knife. The crimson blood that had been there before had turned dark, or nearly black. Quickly she shut her eyes, but noticed somthing was wrong. She lifted a slender finger to her eyes, and felt a tear. Then she patted her cheek to find that it was not only one tear, but a waterfall of the salty tears flowed down her face. So instead of sleeping she only stared at the bloody knife, and let the tears flow until the river that ran from her eyes had dried, and she could let them relax as she restlessly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Just by the way, Scotland wasn't drunk. Things were loud becuase he just woke up, and he was groggy, obviously you would hate to be woken up (and in the dark for three days) then have someone turn on the lights. Kinda mimics a hangover. Not really, but I tried. I liked this chapter, becuase I always picture Ireland (even though he really doesn't want much to do with his brothers) liking Scotland the best. Like a role model in a way. Obviously he doesn't say that though becuase he tries to act all tough, like he doesn't need his brothers. Mimics the role of real life Ireland, who doesn't want to be part of the UK. Thanks anyway! Reveiw!

**_~OurPeaceableKingdom_**


	7. Chapter 7: A Crimson Letter

_**Chapter 7: a Crimson Letter**_

"Mrs. Belarus? I have a letter for you… ok…. I guess I'll just slip it under the door then. Um, well then… bye"

A Lithuanian man bent down in front of the ivory door, and silently slid the crimson letter underneath the door. It looked very important, like an invite. He himself had gotten one, but he hadn't opened his yet. They were even personalized, with their flag as a golden seal on the front. He was worried though, Belarus hadn't eaten much, and she almost always either sat at her window, or used him as target practice to relieve stress. But from what? Why was she so upset about something? A women's mind was the most complicated thing to him so he decided he wouldn't bother. But he still cared.

A milky dawn light flowed into the room, washing over her favorite seat, and stretching to the tip of the bed. All the other rivers of this soft light were blocked by thick dark curtains, except for her favorite window. Like a passage way to another world for her. She could gaze from her room down into this everlasting flowing lake, like a peaceful little painting on the wall. She never got bored with staring out onto this peaceful scene, and it acted as her one vent. But she despised it now.

Slowly the soft light would creep up closer and closer to her, now it was at her toes. She didn't want it to come any closer, because then it would finally illuminate the whole room, making it another day that she had to deal with all the problems she is facing. Lying in bed was what she wanted to do, and she didn't want to think at all. Silence was what she wanted, and at this time of morning that's when she got it. Nothing to distract her from her thoughts. Then all of a sudden she heard a timid voice slicing through her perfect silence, and then disturbing her thoughts with a distracting piece of crimson paper. Now she was curious, so she quietly slid out of her bed, and tiptoed over to the note. It was very neat, and looked very fancy, with a golden monogram of her name, and a golden seal of her flag on it. She silently pulled a nearby knife out of the wall, and gingerly cut the letter open. Then she pulled out an elegant piece of white paper, with a gold and crimson border, and then carefully unfolded it. It was an invitation to a World Ball. It was certainly formal, so it must be very important. Well this is a good way to keep her distracted from the inner war she was having with herself. Though the letter was crimson red, it reminded her of a blood red rose, one that she loved so much. She held the letter to the ivory door, and then stabbed the knife into it, so that it would stay on her door, and she could then see it, and be reminded that in only three days, she would get to go out of this wretched room, and have some fun. Now that was something to look forward to.

* * *

Scotland tossed and turned restlessly, stuck inside a dream that he couldn't escape.

He dreamt that he was by his mother, Britannia's, grave. It was surrounded by beautiful wild flowers, with a tall, slender vase with one white rose in it. His mother always loved white roses, because they were so elegant, and pure. He would always place one there when ever the other died. But for some weird reason he thought he saw his mother walking towards him with her arms held out for him. Her hair was silvery blonde in the moon light, and she had fog trailing behind her feet as she walked. Her beautiful smile was welcoming, and her eyes had a soft, loving gaze. Tears were running down his cheeks as he stood up and ran to his mother. But no matter how fast her ran she would just be out of his reach. She looked hurt at this, and her gentle smile began to fade. A tear ran down her cheek, as she turned away from him. No matter how loud he yelled for her, she didn't seem like she could hear his pleas. And then he watched her move her arms as if she was praying. They no longer welcomed him into an embrace, and she tenderly rubbed her wrist. Her wrist? Why would she do that? Then when he looked back up at her face, he only saw Belarus's indefinite glare. Her purple grey eyes were the opposite of his mother's. She saw him, and could hear him. She didn't move away when he got closer, but he stopped running after her when they were face to face. Her face was expressionless, but she still looked into his eyes. Then she opened her arms for an embrace. And instead of him falling into her arms, he fazed right through her, and landed face flat on the ground. And then he looked up again and all he saw was a white rose a few feet away from where he lay. Then he picked it up and put it with the other rose in his mother's vase. Fog surrounded him and the grave, slowly engulfing his vision, until he could see nothing but white.

"What the fuck?" he growled as he sat up, rubbing his messy red hair. He didn't usually dream, but that one was so vivid, and it felt so real. He turned to his bedside table and looked at the clock on the timer. 4:52. It was extremely early in the morning for him so he tried to settle back into his bed. He rolled onto his other side, and stared at the crimson letter on his night stand. It was an invitation to a World Ball, but he probably wasn't going to go. He wasn't in to all the prim, and politeness at those kinds of parties. Then he shut his eyes sleepily, and shoved his face into his pillow. Sleep came quickly to his tired body, drifting him into a dreamless slumber.

"Hey Scotland get up! Hey hey did you get the crimson letter in the mail? Isn't it so cool? I haven't opened it yet, but I was wondering what yours said. Ireland said it was an invitation to a World Ball! Sounds fun! Maybe we could-"

"Shut up already! I'm trying to sleep in peace here."

"Ya but we could go get some beer, and ladies, and-"

"Go away. I'm not going."

He heard North Ireland gasp dramatically, and then his big mouth opened again.

"WHAT? Dude it's a World Ball! Think of all the chick countries there! Come on Alba! PLEASE! I swear, we can drink like there's no tomorrow! What do ya say?"

"Fine fine, if you will just get out of my face so I can sleep."

"Sweet! K, see ya!" Ireland bolted out of the door with a spring in his step. He was a fun loving guy, who just liked to have some fun, and it was no fun without his brothers there with him. Next I'll bother Ireland and Wales!

Scotland rolled back and forth, trying to fall back to sleep. Now that he was woken up the second time, he probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

"Damn it" he growled, as he sleepily sat up, and flung his legs over the edge of the bed. He really hadn't done much the last few days, but he had finally cleaned his room, and shaved and stuff. Thanks to his brothers' help, though. He slowly stood up and stretched a bit then walked over to his dresser and took out a random T-shirt, then slipped it on. He then went into the bathroom and shaved, and walked over to the crimson letter. He picked it up and read it as he walked through the door into his office. Thanks to his brothers' help again, the office was also fixed. He had noticed something was missing, because apparently one of the drawers was gone. He knew what happened to it though, and just decided to ignore it. He lazily plopped down in his large leather seat, and took out a cigar from the desk. Then he slid the letter underneath his laptop, so that it stuck out slightly. That way he would remember to go in two days.

"Ugh shit, I gotta get a new tux then," he sighed. What a pain. He would go tomorrow then and maybe grab some new cigars while he's at it. If he has to go to a fancy party, he has to have a fancy cigar.

* * *

Belarus poked her head from behind her door, and quietly tiptoed over to Ukraine's room. Now that there was only a day before the Ball, she decided she would go out shopping and grab a new gown.

"Hello sister?"

Ukraine turned around from watering a little pea plant she kept in her room, and smiled kindly.

"Hi there, what would you need?" She said, as she accidentally began to water the floor without noticing.

"Um, well I was wondering if we could run over to the shops, so I could get a gown for the World Ball. You should get one too."

"Really? That sounds great! I almost forgot about the whole thing. I will take you over there once I dry up this mess."

Belarus nodded, and crossed the hall, then stealthily slid back into her room. She didn't know why but she had the urge to make herself as beautiful as possible for tomorrow. She wasn't expecting to go with anyone, because Russia refused, and she wasn't dressing to impress anyone. She shrugged off the thought, and put on her shoes, as she got ready to leave.

* * *

Yes I know, this is a boring chapter, and its too short. Sorry! I swear it gets better! I just decided that the sixth chapter didn't give them enough time to get start to recover. This one gets a little bit into their minds, and I really like the descriptiveness, (wow, just complimented myself XD). PlEaSe ReVeIw! Big thanks to all my readers, you guys rock!

_**~OurPeaceableKingdom**_


	8. Chapter 8: Play the Game

_**Chapter 8: Play the Game**_

Scotland leaned against a tall marble column, and puffed a ring of smoke into the air. Fancy engagements like this were not his thing at all. He would rather be at a pub, chugging beer, than sipping at a glass of white wine. So instead of actually drinking it he handed it to a nearby France, and walked over to a table. "Wow, this is lame. I'm going to look like a total jack-ass just sitting here by myself." He thought, so instead he decided he would just lean up against a pillar, and stare at the clock for the next few hours. He watched as a few of the girls with dates danced around with their man, in a fast paced waltz. He hated dancing, but he was pretty good at it. It felt like every time he had to dance with a girl in a slow movement, he had to then marry her. And he hated commitment. Well at least until someone he hated walked in the door.

The large, elegant doors swung open with a grand pause before the next guests walked in. Lithuania walked in shakily, while leading a beautiful girl next to him. Her dress was a beautiful flowing, white gown that hugged her shape nicely. It had elegant ruching falling from her hip to the bottom, and a breath taking v-neckline. Her hair was a rich silvery-blonde color that flowed in loose curls as she walked. And to add to the stunningly beautiful girl was a very good veiw of her back, and lower back. She glided in, the long dress flowed behind her, and the slit on the hip with the ruching showed her perfect porcelain skin up to the top of her leg. His mouth must have hung open at the sight, because his cigar almost fell out of his mouth. As Lithuania led her over to a nearby table she looked over at him. Her eyes narrowed, and a slight mocking grin appeared on the edge of her lips. She batted her eyelashes, and then turned away shyly.

What the hell did she just do? Is she _flirting_ with me?

She was obviously trying to get his attention, but she was acting very strange about it. And he didn't like that Lithuania guy. He was so weak, and in no way good enough for her. Then to his surprise she waved Lithuania away, probably to go get her a drink, and then she turned back to him. Her eyelashes fluttered again, and she leaned forward on her table, propping up her elbow, and beconing him to come over there with her finger. And for some reason he was actually getting a little nervous. He stayed cool and collected though, and raised an eyebrow in response. She nodded and beckoned him again, this time she tilted her head ever so slightly, and batted her eyelashes at him. So he took his cigar between his fingers, blew out a puff of smoke, and walked over to her table. Her eyes were studying him carefully, he could tell, and she propped her chin on her hand.

"Hello Natalia, nice to see ya again, love." He said pleasantly. She smiled an obviously fake reply.

"Hello there Allister." Her reply sounded friendly, put when she said his name he detected a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Quite the show yer puttin on 'ere. Who are ya tryin to fool?" He puffed out a bit of smoke, and shoved the cigar into the ash tray.

"No one silly, I just want to fix what happened between us. That's all." She smiled sweetly, raising her eyebrows as if she was surprised at his cold remark. This was an amusing game she was playing, she liked to mess with his mind.

"Of course, of course. You know what Natalia, I'll play along with your game for now." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Ok, but I'm not playing any games." She shrugged.

Scotland turned his head from her endearing gaze. She was definitely acting strange, and he didn't like it one bit. Then he felt her ankle, rub the inside of his calf. His eyes widened slightly at the surprising display of affection. She was trying to make him weak in the knees, and no one would know because of the long scarlet table cloth that hung over the edges of the table. She must have seen his reaction, because her eyes took on a more seductive look, and the smile on her lips widened. Then her leg traveled up to the inside of his thigh, making him swallow, and clear his throat. He was very tense now, and wasn't sure how to handle the situation at hand. She was getting exactly the reaction she wanted from him, making him feel weak. She wanted to make him know she was in charge. He wasn't a big strong guy that had an ego the size of an elephant. No, now he was reduced to a puddle in her presence. And for the finishing touch, she twirled her hair, and fluttered her eyelashes again.

Scotland could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was never like this with anyone, but that witch put a spell on him. He had to calm down, or else she would get exactly what she wanted, and make him look like a total idiot. So instead of letting her win, he decided he would level the battle field.

"Would ya like to dance?"

Her triumphant smile quickly faded to a less than satisfied frown. She removed her leg from in between his, and flashed another obviously fake smile in reply.

"Of course."

His usual over confident grin returned to his face, as he stood up and walked over to her. Then he held out his hand and she politely grabbed it, but her eyes told a totally different story. He took held her hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. Another fast paced waltz was being played as they moved into the crowd. He put his hand on her lower back, and held her other hand out, and she placed one hand on his shoulder, and held his outstretched hand. To her surprise, he pulled her against his strong body. Usually she would have rejected his move, but for some reason she didn't. Now her heart was pounding like the beat in her chest. Damn him, he's winning now.

"So you can dance, but can't cook." She mocked, trying to gain some ground in their game.

"Ya don't have to be so mean, love." He said, childishly. She felt his hand on her lower back inch down slightly. Then he rubbed the little mark where he had burned her with a cigarette. To his surprise, a moan slipped through her lips. His grin widened, and his eyes took on a mischievous look. His mouth was next to her ear, and then he whispered,

"Was that… a moan, Natalia?"

This little game was getting on her nerves.

"No, it hurt when you touched it stupid. That's all."

His eyes moved to hers, and she looked away. This made him smile. He had found her weak point. His hand pressed the small mark again, and he kept his face close to her lips, so that he could hear the sweet sound of winning. And then again, but louder, the moan came. Belarus quickly bit her lip, but it was too late to take it back.

"There it was again. Are you turned on right now?" There was no escaping those devious green eyes.

Before she could slip out of his arms he pulled her into a very impressive dip, leaving her no escape from his question.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's a burn, and burns hurt when you press-"A third moan escaped again, but this time, she arched her back slightly. He saw the reaction, and his grin widened.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes then."

She was mortified at him. At his immaturity, his ego, his inappropriate behavior in front of all these people! What if someone heard her? Then he pulled her up, and gently massaged her lower back more, as they swayed in the waltz. She bit her lip harder and exhaled slowly, keeping her composure. Then she couldn't hold it in any longer, so she did something she shouldn't have. She forcefully kissed Scotland. At first his face registered surprise, but then he took it as an invitation to keep on playing with her weak point. A few people turned to look at them, so Belarus quickly controlled herself, and broke the kiss. Scotland's eyebrows rose at her sudden outburst of sexual desire. She pulled his hands off of her waist angrily, and stormed off to the women's restroom. Scotland followed behind in close pursuit. This was how he liked to play.

* * *

"Hey Lithuania, is your date Belarus?" asked Poland.

"Um yes, why do you ask?"

Poland frowned, hoping it wasn't true.

"Well she's kinda making out with that guy." He pointed behind Lithuania, over at the two.

"WHAT?" Lithuania turned swiftly to see that it was in fact true. But he didn't have the courage to stand up to that guy! He was Scotland, a pretty strong guy, with a very mean temper. He had heard about him from Britain, and it was apparently a bad subject to talk about. What was he supposed to do? He turned to Poland for help, but all he could do was shove deserts in his mouth and shrug. So Lithuania grabbed the nearest seat and sat down. He had to think of something to win her back!

* * *

Belarus slammed the single restroom door in Scotland's face. "Oh a challenge?" he thought. She locked the door, and leaned against the sink to take a breath. She felt so embarrassed at her loss of self controll. Once again Scotland had ruined her plan, and turned her into a quivering mess. Her hands were shaking slightly, and her breathing was quick. She needed to compose herself before she left, so that people wouldn't get suspicious. Her dress was in tact, and everything else was fine, so she opened the bathroom door only a little bit. Then she noticed Scotland was still standing at the door, but it was too late to shut it. He pushed in and shut it, locked it, and turned to her.

"Scotland we aren't going to do this now, got it? Not now not ever." Belarus was backed up against the wall, with her arms crossed.

"Do what? I'm not doin anythin right now." He walked up to her and held her chin with his gloved hand. He stroked her soft pale cheek with the other. He couldn't help his urges. He was always a very physical person when showing affection, because the words didn't feel the same when he said them.

"By the way, that dress looks stunning on ya," then he moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "But I think ya would look better without it."

He massaged her weak spot, and her back arched. Scotland ran his hand up her uncovered leg, and Belarus rushed for his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up, and then they both turned to the door.

There was a knock , and then someone's voice, "Um hello? Belarus?"

Belarus signaled for Scotland to stay silent. They were frozen, she was on his hips, and he was still holding her.

Then the door opened and Lithuania peeked his head through. Scotland and Belarus were frozen in their awkward position, and Lithuania's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Well this is awkward."

Belarus shot a glare at Scotland's stupid remark. Lithuania was weakly clutching the side of the door, before he slowly slid back, and shut the door.

"I thought you locked the door!" fumed Belarus.

"I thought I did too!"

"Ugh what ever, the damage is done now," sighed Belarus. Then Scotland brought her attention back to the problem at hand, by using her weak spot.

"I love ya, Natalia," he said in between kissing her.

"I know."

He laughed, and she smiled back at him.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Scotland and Belarus slipped out of the bathroom. They thought the coast was clear, until they saw Britain standing there, and shifting back and forth.

"Hey Iggy, ya probably don't want to use that bathroom now." He laughed, as he and Belarus walked down the hall.

"Oh god _really_. Scotland you're disgusting! I gotta pee you bloody git!" yelled England after his older brother. So instead, England shuffled back and forth in front of the next bathroom door.

* * *

That was an interesting chapter. If you haven't noticed I changed my story rating to "M", just to be caustious. Haha I actually had a nose bleed when I was writing it! I swear! Anyways, please reveiw! Ugh long chapter, but that was a pretty good write up of it. Thanks to all you guys that reveiw, and a special thanks to my friend Abby, she gave me some ideas for this, and for all your reveiws! You guys are AWESOME!

**_~OurPeaceableKingdom_**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This is an add on, but I want to appologize. I have neglected you guys, and have failed to write like at all. I am having major writers block and can't think of ANYTHING. Not even the image of a potatoe. And thats just a brown oval thing. ToT  
PLEASE if you have any ideas for the next chapter, do tell me! My friend Abby told me a good idea, but for some reason I can't really put it into words. THaNks YoU guYs!

**_~OurPeaceableKingdom_**


End file.
